As stated in my aforesaid pending application there are today many devices on the market which are primarily intended to discriminate between genuine coins and spurious coins or slugs. In view of the large number of coin-operated machines in use, it has become increasingly important to discriminate between genuine and non-genuine coins so as to minimize the losses which operators of coin-operated machines incur each year. These losses multiply rapidly as the ingenuity of man is devoted to defeating the machine instead of accommodating to it. Thus it has become a continuing contest between coin-machine operators and coin-machine users to arrive at a coin discriminating apparatus which keeps to a minimum the acceptance of spurious coins or slugs.
Even with the coin acceptor or rejector of the aforesaid patent application, there is the possibility that an ingenious person may try to cheat the coin acceptor or rejector therein disclosed by following a genuine coin in rapid succession with a spurious coin. If this should happen because the circuitry recognized the first coin as genuine, the spurious coin following it in rapid succession may still be accepted by the machine because the accept solenoid of said application was actuated for approximately 120 milliseconds.
While I recognize that it may be some time before a person may discover how to cheat the coin acceptor or rejector of my aforesaid application, by passing a spurious coin after a genuine coin in rapid succession, I believe the problem should be solved in advance of its occurrence in commercial operation.